


Quiet Reunion

by chaosfay



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine finally found the cure, and Alistair has at last found Jasmine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> A prompt from tumblr

They hadn’t seen each other for nearly five years, separated by circumstances and choices they didn’t want to make.  For five years they hadn’t seen each other, and had only rumors about the other.  

Alistair, finally freed from Weisshaupt, had immediately followed any and every lead about his wife, Jasmine.  Everything Leliana, Varric, and even The Iron Bull could find and give him.  It was enough.

She lay in hims arms now, sleeping only as one who felt safe could sleep.  

He had prayed to the Maker and Andraste every day and night.  Praying they would keep her safe, alive, away from those who would mean her harm.  

They heard his prayers, but only part of them.

She looked as though she hadn’t eaten a full in weeks, new scars were scattered all over her face and body.  Most of all, Jasmine looked exhausted.  

He cried as she slept. She was too weak to cry, hardly the energy to say his name.  When she was ready she would speak.  He knew that, saw it in her eyes just before she fell into a deep slumber she likely hadn’t experienced in years.  

Gently he kissed her eyelids, careful not to move too much.  

“I found the cure.”  Jasmine’s voice was hardly above a whisper

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It works.”  She opened her eyes.  As tired and frail as she appears to be he can see hope.  “I’m free of the Taint.”  Her hand brushed over the beard he hadn’t shaved away in months.  “When I’m stronger I’ll free you, too, and we can walk away from the Wardens.  Forever.”  

“Go to sleep.  We can talk about it when you wake up.”  He wanted to hear everything.  “You need to rest.”  

“I will if you promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“Trim your beard.  It tickles…” She fell back to sleep, a smile on her lips.

Even when so weak she would make him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> No, she didn't die. Just tired.


End file.
